Фирмус Пиетт
|Дата рождения=Около 27 ДБЯStar Wars: The Force Unleashed II, PS3/Xbox 360 Запись Датабанка Дарт Вейдер |Дата смерти=4 ПБЯ (39:3 ВРс) |Место смерти=«Палач», Система Эндор, над лесистым спутником Эндора |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1.65 метров |Цвет глаз=Карий |Цвет волос=Каштановый |Цвет лица=Светлый |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Антипиратский флот Акзилы *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Флот ***Эскадра Смерти }} Фирмус Пиетт ( ) — человек, мужчина, последний адмирал Эскадры Смерти — личного флота Дарта Вейдера, состоящей из звёздных разрушителей. Родившийся в скромном мире Внешнего Кольца под названием Акзила, Пиетт начал карьеру в Антипиратном флоте Акзилы. Хотя он не был заметным, служба и преданность Пиетта сделали его сектор во Внешнем Кольце, Сиутрикскую Гегемонию, одним из самых безопасных в этом регионе. Однако подъёму по карьерной лестнице помогало не столько преданность, сколько способность Пиетта перенести вину в своих ошибках на других. Благодаря множеству арестов и подавлений восстаний, Пиетт заработал внимание высокопоставленных офицеров Имперского Центра. Переведённый в Имперский Флот, Пиетт стал служить в личном флоте Дарта Вейдера Эскадре Смерти, которая разыскивала штаб-квартиру Альянса Повстанцев. Получив капитанство звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Обвинитель», Пиетт верно служил, пока командование звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач» было вакантным. Став капитаном «Палача», Пиетт неустанно искал скрытые базы Альянса, тайно подрывая авторитет своего начальника, адмирала Кендала Оззеля. Во время Битвы за Хот Оззеля казнил за некомпетентность Вейдер, что позволило Пиетту стать адмиралом. Хотя Пиетт был подвергнут критике за своё быстрое повышение, он с большим энтузиазмом поставил перед собой цель, но всё же опасался, что его ждёт судьба предшественника. Вскоре после повышения Пиетт сделал несколько фатальных ошибок, но как и в прошлом, так и сейчас он успешно переложил вину на других. После неудачного захвата Люка Скайуокера, «Палач» вернулся в Имперский Центр и Пиетта отправили обратно на «Обвинитель». В 4 ПБЯ Пиетта вернули на мостик «Палача», где он командовал флотом во время битвы при Эндоре. Пиетт погиб в битве, когда перехватчик RZ-1 «A-Wing», пилотриуемый Арвелом Кринидом врезался в мостик «Палача». Биография Ранняя жизнь и начало карьеры Фирмус Пиетт родился на экуменополисе Внешнего Кольца Акзила в конце Республиканской Классической эпохи. Вскоре после Декларации Нового порядка и последущей Империализации галактики, Пиетт начал свою карьеру в Антипиратском флоте Акзилы. Из-за того, что он не имел связи с Центральными Мирами, он был вынужден работать в своём родном секторе Сиутрикская Гегемония. Несмотря на это, Пиетт скоро вырос в своих рядах и получил командование над антипиратским флотом, сделав Сиутрикскую Гегемонию одним из самых безопасных секторов во Внешнем Кольце. Данный Пиетта во флоте были безупречными, благодаря множеству "арестов и подавлений". Вскоре репутация Пиетта достигла Центральных Миров,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back он получил крупные благодарности и достиг звания лейтенанта в 26 лет.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5 Вместо того, чтобы гордиться, лейтенант Пиетт сохранял осторожность, зная, что множество его начальников было задушено с помощью Силы Дарта Вейдера. В то время Пиетт стал замечать, что Вейдер всё больше становится одержим охотой на новообразованный Альянс Повстанцев. Также он знал о секретном проекте Вейдера на Камино и заметил, как он тайно использует ресурсы Имперского Флота, обнаружив потерю одного звёздного разрушителя «Имперский I» и нескольких новых террор-отрядов. В перехваченной личной переписке Пиетта, лейтенант упомянул, что Вейдер казнил нескольких офицеров за неспособность предотвратить побег его "самого ценного предмета испытания". Пиетт, опасаясь, что повышение ранга приблизит его к тёмному лорду ситов и заметив большое число казнённых офицеров Вейдера, решил запросить у Защитного Флота Корусанта перенести его поощрения, чтобы предотвратить приближение к лорду ситов из-за его нетерпимости к неудачам. Капитанство «Обвинителя» thumb|250px|left|Фирмус Пиетт на борту «Обвинителя». Пиетт был выбран Верховным главнокомандующим Имперского Флота лордом Дартом Вейдером, который поместил акзилианца в Эскадру Смерти — личный флот Вейдера — состоящий из звёздных разрушителей.The New Essential Guide to Characters утвержает, что Пиетт был выбран Вейдером. Однако в Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back сказано, что Пиетт был выбран сотрудниками Центральных Миров. Пиетт служил капитаном звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Обвинитель» под командованием адмирала Амиса Гриффа, который также командовал флагманом Дарта Вейдера, звёздным суперразрушителем типа «Палач», под тем же названием, что и тип. Спустя несколько месяцев, после Битвы у Явина, Пиетт обнаружил планету Кабала, которая хотела сохранять нейтралитет в Галактической Гражданской войне. Посчитав для Империи нейтралитет наглостью, капитан «Обвинителя» атаковал Кабалу. Среди спасавшихся с планеты кораблей был и «Тысячелетний сокол» со связями с Повстанцами. Истребители Пиетта атаковали корабль и гнались за ним до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в районе погибающего карлика. Пиетт не решился рисковать кораблям вблизи этого неустабильного объекта и приказал истребителям вернуться.Deadly Reunion Капитан звёздного разрушителя, появившийся в Deadly Reunion, похож на Пиетта, но не назван в тексте. Идентефикация корабля «Обвинитель» взята из New Essential Guide to Characters, который утверждает, что во время действий Deadly Reunion капитаном корабля был Пиетт. Во время подлёта к базе повстанцев на Явине IV Пиетт находился на борту «Палача», когда на корабль напали повстанческие пилоты во главе с Врадом Додонной. Стремясь выслужиться перед тёмным лордом, Пиетт лично поздравил Вейдера, когда атака закончилась. Позже Додонна погиб, пытаясь протаранить «Палач».Doom Mission Капитанство «Палача» 200px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт следит за космической битвой. Во время Эвакуации с Явина, когда силы Галактической Империи напали на тайную базу Повстанцев на Явине, адмирал Грифф погиб в результате случайного столкновения. Адмиралом Эскадры Смерти стал Кендал Оззель, а Пиетт получил командование «Палача». Перед назначением, экипажи «Палача» и Имперского звёздного разрушителя «Мститель» развернули датчики и заметили, что в Туманности Чёрная Вдова они начали сбиваться. «Палач» и «Мститель» отправились на поиски звёздного разрушителя «Ликвидатор» и курьерного корвета под командованием капитана Содарры. Во время поисков «Тысячелетний сокол» вошёл в область, и «Палач» приказал ему остановится. Пиетт и команда таможенных космосолдат были отправлены на шаттле к Соколу. Когда солдаты захватили корабль для осмотра, Пиетт спросил капитана корабля, Хана Соло, с кем он столкнулся: с корветом или «Ликвидатором». Соло ничего не ответил ответил, но упомянул, что летел на Орд Мантелл. После проверки выяснилось, что корабль пуст. Пиетт заинтересовался, как пилот смог бы продать пустой корабль а Орд Мантелле, чтобы заработать денег. Соло начал предлагать Пиетту взятку, что окончательно взбесило имперца. Он приказал отправить помощника Хана, Чубакку, на «Палач». Однако, позже Чубакка и Хан сбежали от имперцев. В течении нескольких лет Пиетт и его экипаж искали новую базу Повстанцев после разгрома над Явином. Большинству Повстанцев удалось избежать ареста или смерти во время этой битвы и основать новую базу для операций где-то в галактике. Как капитан, Пиетт лично курировал кадры кораблей, готовя офицеров, таких, как будущего коммандера Геранта. Пиетт начал учиться командованию в Эскадре Смерти и слышал о казнях Вейдером неугодных ему офицеров. Капитан клялся себе, что не станет жертвой гнева Тёмного лорда ситов. Пиетт понял, что у адмирала Кендала Оззеля было столько же власти над флотом, сколько и у Дарта Вейдера, но Пиетт знал всё лучше и принялся изучать адмирала, чтобы использовать его ошибки. Тем самым он заработал гнев Оззеля, но зато узнал, как он может подняться в ранге. В 1.5 ПБЯ Пиетт был временно размещён в Императорском Убежище на планете Набу, а затем переведён на Датомир. Там была замечена вспышка Имперского биооружия Проект 171А. Была создана Зона Карантина, и появились доклады Экспериментальной установки о вспышке вируса. Пиетт приказал имперцам извлечь вирус из Зоны для дальнейшего изучения. Также он приказал осмотреть объект и спасти выживших из учёных. Когда операция была завершена, Вейдер лично связался с имперцами, чтобы поздравить их. Пиетт позже был награждён свупом Факел-S. thumb|left|200px|Пиетт рапортует [[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарту Вейдеру о состоянии работы «Палача».]] Спустя многие годы после Битвы у Явина, Вейдер узнал, что первую «Звезду Смерти» уничтожил его сын Люк Скайуокер. Одержимый поимкой молодого повстанца, Вейдер начал тратить много времени Эскадры Смерти и ресурсов для охоты. Во 2 ПБЯ Вейдер получил сообщение от губернатора Гиндайна Бин Эссады, который утверждал, что капитан-надзиратель Граммел, руководивший имперской операцией на Киркарпусе V, захватил Лею Органа и Люка Скайуокера. Также Граммел обнаружил мощный камень под названием Кристалл Каибурр, который мог повысить мощь Силы у определённого человека. Идея захвата кристалла и повстанцев показалась Вейдеру привлекательной, и он приказал Пиетту направить «Палач» на Киркарпус. Корабль работал с максимальной мощностью, но Вейдер предупредил капитана, что он не потерпит никаких задержек. Уже на Киркарпусе Вейдер не смог захватить ни кристалл, ни двух беглецов.Осколок кристалла власти Вейдер не сдерживался, однако он устроил ловушку на Верданте. Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», связанный с «Палачом», с помощью кибернетической связи передал Повстанцам сигнал бедствия и начал ждать. Дроид обнаружил повстанцев, но это были только два дроида. Разочарованный новостями, Пиетт сообщил Вейдеру о неудаче, но Тёмный лорд был уверен, что придёт кто-то ещё. В конце концов Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло прилетели к планете и связались с Вейдером, чтобы активировать кибернетическую связь. Используя Силу, Вейдер пытался узнать от Скайуокера нахождение базы Повстанцев, но попытка провалилась.The Final Trap В 3 ПБЯ Эскадра Смерти возобновила поиски базы Повстанцев. Наконец разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» сообщил о возможном нахождении базы в системе Хот. Зная, что Оззель не поверил бы в обнаружение, Пиетт подождал, пока Лорд Вейдер не подойдёт к нему, чтобы сообщить новость. Оззель предположил, что это база контрабандистов или кого-то ещё, но Вейдер был уверен, что это база Альянса и что на ней находился Скайуокер. Оззель, ещё не поверивший, попросил Пиетта проконсультироваться с компьютером оценки разведки. Компьютер сообщил. что вероятность пребывания Повстанцев на планете крайне низка. Однако Сила подсказывала Вейдеру, что база всё же была там и Люк Скайуокер находился н ней.''Звёздный войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' радиодрама По совету капитана, Вейдер приказал отправить Эскадру Смерти во главе с «Палачом» к Хоту. Адмирал оказался в нелепом положении в глазах Вейдера, как и планировал Пиетт. В то же время аксилианец подсчитал, какую маленькую прибыль он от этого получил. Адмиралтейство Битва за Хот Оззель совершил тактическую ошибку, выйдя из гиперпространства очень близко к Хоту, тем самым обозначив появление Эскадры Смерти. Командиры Базы Эхо включили энергетические щиты, что сделало бомбардировку базы бесполезной. Адмирал связался с Вейдером, после чего лорд ситов задушил Оззеля. Вейдер приказал Пиетту высадить войска за пределами защитного поля, рассредоточить корабли для предотвращения побега повстанцев и назначил Пиетта адмиралом, что его удивило, так как назначение произошло ещё при живом Оззеле. Первым приказом адмирала Пиетта была утилизация трупа своего предшественника. 250px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт и задушенный Вейдером Кендал Оззель. Младшие офицеры, вместе с Венкой, позже принявшим командование «Палачом», стали делать ставки на продолжительность жизни Пиетта, так как обычно адмиралы Вейдера долго не жили. Тем не менее, Пиетт посвятил себя своему делу. У Пиетта были трудные отношения с Венкой и адмирал отказал лейтенанту в повышении до звания капитана, несмотря на недоволство Венки, заявив, что оставшаяся часть кампании Хота будет испытанием его командных способностей. Тем не менее, Венка пообещал выполнить свою работу как можно лучше.''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Второе Издание Во время Битвы за Хот генерал Максимилиан Вирс с отрядом «Вьюга» смог преодолеть защитное поле и уничтожить генератор щита, но многие повстанческие корабли прорвали блокаду. После посадки на Хот Пиетт сообщил Вейдеру, что семнадцать кораблей Повстанцев были уничтожены при попытке бегства, и кратко доложил об остатках Базы Эхо. Вейдеру это было не важно, потому что его главной целью был «Тысячелетний сокол». Вейдер был уверен, что после захвата корабля с Ханом Соло, Леей Органа, Чубаккой и C-3PO он сможет заманить Люка Скайуокера в ловушку. Таким образом, для Вейдера был важнее захват «Тысячелетнего сокола», а не исход битвы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный ударВ новеллизации Империи наносящей ответный удар сказано, что Вейдер считал, что Скайуокер сам находился на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». Охота на «Тысячелетнего сокола» Вскоре «Палач» начал погоню за «Тысячелетним соколом». На корабле повстанцев были неполадки с гипердрайвом, поэтому ему пришлось скрылся в астероидном поле Хота. Пиетта беспокоили астероиды, но Вейдеру требовал любой ценой захватить корабль. Во время своего доклада Пиетт смог заметить голову Вейдера без маски, что доводилось увидеть очень немногим людям. Чтобы силой заставить капитана Соло выйти из астероидного поля, были высланы бомбардировщики TIE/sa, а остальная часть флота сторожила астероиды. Новому адмиралу дали мало времени на отдых, так как вскоре он получил передачу от Императора Палпатина. Император захотел поговорить с Вейдером. Пиетт сообщил об этом Вейдеру, и он приказал вывести корабль из астероидного поля, чтобы передача шла без помех. 250px|left|thumb|Адмирал Пиетт после потери «Тысячелетнего сокола». Для отвращения Пиетта Вейдер вызвал на «Палач» группу охотников за головами для наема их с целью поимки «Тысячелетнего сокола». Адмирал был особенно обеспокоен присутствием безжалостного и печально известного Бобы Фетта. Пиетт был уверен, что Эскадра Смерти найдёт корабль, и вскоре поступил срочный сигнал со звёздного разрушителя «Мститель», который заметил «Тысячелетнего сокола», и начал погоню за ним. Довольный, он сообщил Вейдеру об успехе, однако вскоре корабль был потерян. После казни Лорта Ниды, капитана «Мстителя», Вейдер приказал Пиетту развернуть флот и высчитать все возможные траектории пути «Тысячелетнего сокола». Вейдер был очень недоволен, и Пиетт со страхом вспомнил судьбу своего предшественника. После очередной неудачи Вейдер получил сообщение от Бобы Фетта, который нашёл корабль Соло на планете Беспин, в Облачном Городе. Вейдер приказал Пиетту срочно отправить «Палач» к планете.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader Пиетт отправил в город отряд для саботирования гипердвигателя «Тысячелетнего сокола», чтобы Повстанцы не смогли сбежать из ловушки Вейдера. Тем временем люди Вейдера захватили Соло, Лею, Чубакку и С-3PO. в конце концов Вейдер так ничего и не получил из этой операции, несмотря на то, что Скайуокер всё же прилетел в город. «Тысячелетний сокол» бежал с планеты, однако на орбите он начал проходить очень близко к «Палачу». Вейдер приказал Сесиусу приготовиться к абордажу корабля до приказа включить притягивающий луч. К удивлению и страху Пиетта, корабль всё же ушёл в гиперпространство. Ошибка адмирала была фатальной, но Вейдер не казнил его из-за желания перевести своего сына на тёмную сторону. Наконец Пиетт повысил Венку до звания капитана, удивившись, как Вейдер не казнил его после ухода повстанцев. После поражения на Беспине, Пиетт подал доклад о мерах Вейдера, который позже прочитал сам Император. Битва за Миджето 230px|thumb|Пиетт готовит "[[Имперский Ас (человек)|Имперского Аса".]] Спустя некоторое время после появления истребителей типа TIE/D «Защитник», на Миджето была обнаружена база повстанцев. Вейдер отправил «Палач» к планете, оставив Пиетта для подготовки команды пилотов-истребителей. Адмирал послал эскадрон истребителей на разведку, прежде чем узнал, что Повстанцы отправили корабли для обнаружения «Палача». Пиетт лично проинформировал одного пилота, а также рассказал об изменении кампании. Он послал пилота и его ведомого после Повстанческих разведывательных кораблей, которые расположились в Зуборте Ма, астероидном поле Миджето.Star Wars: Imperial Ace Хотя разведывательные корабли были уничтожены, повстанцы послали флот для нападения на «Палача», надеясь защитить базу от вторжения. Пиетт послал пилотов на защиту, уничтожая силы, состоящие из средних транспортов GR-75, корветов CR90 и эскортных фрегатов Туманность-B EF76. Пилот отличился среди остальных и адмирал рекомендовал аса Дарту Вейдеру. Тёмный лорд командовал атакой на базу, разгромил Повстанцев и планета присоединилась к Галактической Империи. Когда Вейдер вернулся в Имперский Город с «Палачом», адмиралу Окинсу, по указу Императора, было дано временное командование звёздным разрушителем. Пиетт был переведён обратно на «Обвинитель», на котором он выполнял работу Эскадры Смерти. В это время Пиетт выбрал себе личного советника из пилотного корпуса: аса звёздного истребителя TIE/In Чиранеау. Спустя несколько месяцев после инцидента на Беспине, Пиетту было приказано начать непредсказуемый маршрут от системы к системе, в надежде обнаружить Флот Альянса. Так как шансы на успех с такой тактикой были очень малы, Пиетт подозревал, что Палпатину нужно было что-то другое.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Битва при Эндоре и смерть Спустя несколько месяцев, Пиетт вновь получил капитанство «Палача» и большую часть Имперского Флота над Эндором, чтобы защищить недостроенную вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император Палпатин придумал ловушку для Повстанцев. Также там присутствовал племянник Пиетта, бывший Повстанец Саркли, который служил вместе с гарнизоном на лесной луне.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Операции и подготовка на Эндоре, контролируемые «Палачом»,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая шли гладко до тех пор, пока шаттл «Тидириум» не начал пытаться приземлиться на луне. Шаттл передал устаревший, но всё ещё действующий имперский код, что насторожило Пиетта. Вскоре Вейдер обратил на это внимание и приказал адмиралу пропустить шаттл, потому что он почувствовал пристутсвие сына. Экипаж шаттла состоял из повстанцев, которые напали на генератор щита «Звезды Смерти». Щит защищал боевую станцию и был её уязвимым местом. Палпатин, действуя через Вейдера, направил флот к дальней стороне Эндора, чтобы напасть неожиданно. Вскоре в систему Эндор прибыл Флот Альянса, и на него неожиданно напала армада Пиетта. Пиетт заблокировал все выходы, начав схватку против известного адмирала мон-каламари Акбара, доверив другим уничтожить остальных противников. Пиетту был дан прямой приказ от Палпатина не начинать атаку до определённого времени, и вскоре его флот начал страдать от тактики Ландо Калриссиана, согласно которой корабли Альянса должны были уничтожить звёздные разрушители. Этот приказ серьёзно затруднил Пиетта, но суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» не мог использоваться, так как мог задеть имперские корабли. 250px|thumb|left|Смерть Фирмуса Пиетта. Когда щит «Звезды Смерти» пропал, многие истребители проникли внутрь боевой станции согласно плану. Акбар приказал сосредоточить огонь на «Палаче» и звёздный суперразрушитель лишился щитов мостика. Пиетт приказал экипажу усилить оборонительный огонь, но было слишком поздно. Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-Wing» пилотируемый Арвелом Кринидом врезался в мостик «Палача», убив Пиетта. Захваченный гравитационным полем «Звезды Смерти», корабль взорвался на поверхности станции. Битва при Эндоре завершилась поражением Галактической Империи и смертью Палпатина от рук Энакина Скайуокера.The New Essential Chronology Индивидуальность и черты thumb|200px|Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт. Фирмус Пиетт был верным имперским офицером. В звании адмирала, Пиетт заработал множество критиков, которые считали, что он выжил лишь благодаря тому, что Дарт Вейдер старался не обращать внимания на его ошибки. Тем не менее они были неправы: Вейдер отбирал лучших офицеров Империи с экипажей кораблей, несмотря на их поведение и взгляды. Кроме Трауна, Вейдер решил не использовать гранд-адмиралов Палпатина, так как у Пиетта был талант, способный конкурировать с остальными. Однако, он препятствовал в моменты большой сдержанности, как в Битве при Эндоре. Флот Пиетта был уничтожен из-за приказа Императора не вступать в бой. Несмотря на безупречный послужной список, Пиетт совершил множество промахов и ошибок. Подняться в ранге ему помогла его отличительная способность перекладывать вину на других. Также Пиетт был более творческой личностью, чем его коллеги, и он имел большой опыт по части политического маневрирования и умиротворения начальства. В дополнение к своим навыкам Пиетт мог понять хаттский язык и говорить на основном галактическом языке.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Когда Пиетт стал адмиралом, он понял, что это не самая лучшая позиция, потому что его ошибки могли иметь более серьёзные последствия. Но его умение избегать гнева Вейдера помогло ему сохранить своё звание дольше, чем могло быть. Пиетт доверял своему флоту и верил, что он может выполнить задачу. Поэтому он насмехался над другими сторонами, например над охотниками за головами и наёмниками, полагая, что флот может сделать работу так же хорошо. За кулисами Представление и проработка Адмирал Пиетт впервые появился в новелизации пятого эпизода. В фильме персонажа сыграл Кеннет Колли. Пиетт редкий имперский офицер, который появился в двух фильмах: пятом и шестом эпизоде. Изначально Пиетт не входил в шестой эпизод, но фанатская почта убедила Джорджа Лукаса вернуть персонажа, нанять Колли и записать для него несколько новых диалогов. Когда Колли играл роль, он решил не играть в одной позиции, а придать Пиетту человеческий облик, что в конце концов, как считает актёр, привело к сильной реакции аудитории.The Lightsabre Interview: Kenneth Colley 220px|left|thumb|Концепт-арт Фирмуса Пиетта. В черновике Возвращения джедая, написаном Лоуренс Касдан, можно заметить различия с фильмом. В фильме Имперский флот был размещён над Эндором, а в черновике — над Хад Аббадоном. Когда прибыл "гранд-мофф" Тиаан Джерджеррод, он стал ждать Вейдера в связной камере тёмного лорда. Вейдер захотел узнать, куда прибыл Джерджеррод, и Пиетт направился к его камере, где были отключены устройства наблюдения. Позже повстанцы смогли уничтожить коммуникационную антенну и Пиетт сообщил Вейдеру, что все коммуникации были отключены. Также он сказал Вейдеру, что прибыли крупные силы повстанцев. Вейдер отправил Пиетта на корабль защищать недостроенную «Звезду Смерти» над Зелёной Луной. Также Вейдер поручил Пиетту отправить дополнительные войска на луну, чтобы помочь осаждённому генералу Вирсу. Смерть Пиетта из черновика была похожа на его смерть из фильма.Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays В игре Star Wars: Empire at War Пиетт был озвучен Рупертом Дегасом. Вскоре персонаж стал любимым из-за своего долголетия. По итогам проведённого магазином Star Wars Insider опроса, Пиетт занял 17 место в списке Двадцати Любимых Персонажей Звёздных войн. В 2002 году Пиетту было дано первое имя "Фирмус" в книге Даниэла Уоллеса The New Essential Guide to Characters. На латыни это имя означало "сильный" или "надёжный".****The Official NEW ESSENTIAL GUIDE TO CHARACTERS by Dan Wallace Thread****, Jedi Council Forums (4/29/02 9:16am post by "Dan Wallace")Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame В неканонической истории Scoundrel's Luck Хан Соло обвиняет Пиетта в том, что тот заставил дать Хана взятку во время осмотра «Тысячелетнего сокола». Обвинение сил Пиетта было оставлено Соло, в отличии от канонического сюжета.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Ошибки со значками ранга В Империи наносящей ответный удар у Пиетта в первой части сцены смерти Оззеля весь значок красный, хотя нижняя половина должны была быть синей. В следущей части, после слов Вейдера, значок правильный. В Возвращении джедая во время Битвы при Эндоре у Пиетта, как и у других офицеров в этом фильме, по ошибке неправильный значок ранга. Его значок — это значок капитана, хотя к тому времени Пиетт был уже адмиралом. Фигурка Также существовало несколько вариантов фигурки Пиетта: с бластерной винтовкой E-11, которая часто встречалось у фигурок имперцев, например у фигурки моффа Джерджеррода, и с бластером. Несоответствия 250px|thumb|Оззель вместо Пиетта. В ФотоКомиксе Возвращения джедая неправильно рассказана история. Слова "Сэр, мы лишились щитов мостика!" в ФотоКомиксе говорит Герант, вместо другого офицера, а его слова из фильма неправильно цитирует Пиетт: "Это слишком поздно!".''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' ФотоКомикс В Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth художник Ол Виллиамсон ошибочно поставил Оззеля на место Пиетта.Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: BeginningStar Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth Возможные появления Некоторые фанаты считают, что Пиетт появлялся в Мести ситов, но он не был указан в титрах и нет официальных источников, подтверждающих его появление. Появления *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Doom Mission'' * * *''Осколок кристалла власти'' комикс *''The Final Trap'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' радиодрама *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' ФотоКомикс *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Return of the Jedi'' радиодрама *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' ФотоКомикс *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' Неканонические появления *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(b).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/failed_for_the_last_time.jpg|cardname=Failed for the Last Time}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/executor_bridge.jpg|cardname=''Executor'' Bridge}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/imperial_fleet.jpg|cardname=Imperial Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hoth_system.jpg|cardname=Hoth System}} * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * * * * }} |years=3 ПБЯ –4 ПБЯ |before=Кендал Оззель |before-years=0.5 ПБЯ }}–3 ПБЯ |after=Окинс (временно) |after-years=3.5 ПБЯ }} |years=3 ПБЯ –4 ПБЯ |before=Кендал Оззель |before-years=0.5 ПБЯ –3 ПБЯ |after=Нет }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки На английском языке * * * *The Piett Dossier bg:Фирмус Пиет de:Firmus Piett en:Firmus Piett es:Firmus Piett fr:Firmus Piett it:Firmus Piett ja:ファーマス・ピエット hu:Firmus Piett nl:Firmus Piett pl:Firmus Piett pt:Firmus Piett fi:Firmus Piett Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Персонал Эскадры Смерти